1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fusing device employing an induction heating method and an image forming apparatus including the fusing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fusing device of an image forming apparatus, for example, an induction heating fusing device that provides different coils for different widths of paper is known.
However, there is a disadvantage that currents flowing through the coils are different for different widths of papers, which causes a disadvantage of a non-uniform temperature distribution. This non-uniform temperature distribution affects the image quality.